


I may be a bad person, but she is worst.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And she is right, Arrestation, Drabble, Episode: s07e07 Eloise Gardener, Episode: s07e09 One Little Tear, Gen, Lady Tremaine has no regret, Past Relationship(s), Past Wishverse Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Rapunzel Tremaine | Victoria Belfrey - Freeform, Season/Series 07, She thinks Gothel is worst than her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07 & 7x09] : Drabble. Victoria Belfrey had just been caught by the police for what she did to Eloise Gardener, and the only thing she can think, is that they are wrong about her. About both of them, in fact. Past Lady Tremaine/Hook evoked.





	I may be a bad person, but she is worst.

Detective Rogers is there, seeming to be proud of himself, for what he did, and in reality, for what _he thinks_ he did.

 

That is to say, to free an innocent woman from an evil woman.

 

Victoria would want to tell him that he is wrong, about everything.

 

About her, and about  _Eloise Gardener_ too.

 

There is anger and disgust in the pirate's eyes, and Lady Tremaine would almost want to smile at him, with irony.

 

Because he has no idea of what he just did.

 

We ave r may know, and maybe Tilly  does too (Alice, her name is  Alice. Hook told her, in the Enchanted Forest, in a past that seems to be so far from her now, at a time where they weren't enemies but lovers. In a sense),  but Rogers doesn't.

 

And it's terribly funny.

 

He hates her, for sure, and she really tries not to care, not to get angry at him, after all, even if he doesn't remember it, she is the reason why he is young again.

 

But she can't,  because she used to care about him, and because they are putting  _her_ in prison, while the terrible woman, the true one, the  _monster_ , the real evil woman  _is going to be free_ .

 

And it's totally non-sense !

 

Rapunzel Tremaine was not blind about herself, for sure, and she perfectly knew who she was, she knew what she did, but she also knew that she was not the real monster.

 

Not as much as  _Gothel_ used to be, and still was.

 

She was a monster, yeah.

 

But the  other one was certainly worst.

 

When she realized what was going to happen, she smiled internally.

 

And she thought this.

 

_I may be a bad person, but she is worst._

 

_And you can trust me, you're going to regret it._

 

_The fact that you let her go._

 

_She is going to destroy you, all of you, and maybe me too in the process._

 

There was something else, terrifying her.

 

It was about Anastasia.

 

She couldn't woke up her little girl, and she felt so sorry of it, but she swore to herself that she was going to do it.

 

And they wouldn't stop her.

 

Because, yes, she wasn't someone good, she killed people, destroyed lives, even the one of her step-daughter, and her own daughter, but so did Regina, and other before her (even Hook, she was like them, but not worst, oh no.)

 

But there was surely a thing which made her different from Gothel.

 

Her purpose.

 

The witch just wanted to destroy lives, destroy people, for a mystery purpose Rapunzel didn't know and didn't want to know, unlike her.

 

Her, she just wanted her little girl to wake up, and to come back.

 

This, and nothing else.

 

They may stopped her, and put her in prison, and also freed an imprisoned woman, but they too released a real monster.

 

Because Gothel was the worst of them, and the worst person Rapunzel ever met.

 

And they wouldn't need a long time, before discovering it.

 


End file.
